Soul Reaper Meeting
by redrose640
Summary: Emily is a normal girl until a hollow attacks her family and her. Slight character change from normal series.


~~Disclaimer~~

I do not own anything regarding to Bleach

"I feel a disturbance. Come." Rukia jumped off of the pole and, in a way, floated down to a house balcony. Close behind her was Ichigura, an elite soul reaper hired by the Kuchiki family as protection for Rukia.

"They are attracted to her." Rukia said. The man stepped through the glass door into the house. He was so silent, the girl sitting on the bed did not know he was there. The room had pink walls decorated with pictures drawn by the girl and other quite random things hanging off it. There was a necklace with a vial of a red substance, probably blood, and other assorted necklaces hanging above the shelf. On the shelf was a knife with a dragon decorated on the handle that looked about at least a foot, if not slightly longer, in length and very finely made. A computer desk was across from the bed in the corner. A computer desk was across from the bed in the corner by the doors to the balcony. A computer was sitting on it, off and a bit dusty. The ceiling was purple colored and had a fan on it. Rukia stepped in and bumped the nearby desk. The girl looked up and was startled by the people standing in her room. She dropped her book and shuffled back until her back was against the wall. She was about to scream but a crash echoed through the house instantly after a different scream came from the floor below. Rukia ran out the door and down the stairs Ichigura followed her and so did the startled girl. Below, on the first floor, half of it was gone. A gaping hole revealed that an unconsciousness girl, the older girls sister, was being held by a huge hand and being lifted into the air. Rukia, Ichigura, and the older girl ran outside through the hole and only the older girl was amazed. What she saw was a towering dark gray figure. It had a hole in its chest where the heart would be. It also had a white mask with a design on it, also.

"A hollow." Rukia said, "You stay here, girl."

Rukia ran to fight the hollow while Ichigura stayed back. The hollow used his free attempt to hit Rukia but his fist met the ground instead. Rukia cut the hollow's arm holding the girl and she got thrown through the air as a response. Ichigura flashed away and caught the falling younger girl. The hollow reached and grabbed the vulnerable older girl with his uncut arm.

"What are you going to do now, Soul Reapers? I know what you can do and will eat this girl's soul if you try anything." The hollow said.

"Rukia." Ichigura called. Rukia walked over to him, took the younger, unconsciousness girl from Ichigura.

He brought out two daggers from his belt.

"Didn't you hear me?! You would sacrifice this girl to kill one more hollow?!" The hollow screamed.

In a split second Ichigura disappeared from his place and re-appear on the ground in front of the hollow. He was no longer wielding two daggers but two huge swords that looked like they weighed a ton. The swords were black in color that looked to be at least five feet in length. They had intricate designs on them along with a section of each glowing different colors.

"Fine. You chose this girl's fate!" The hollow lifted the girl and motioned his arm to his mouth. Ichigura flashed out of sight and re-appeared in front of the hollows mask. He brought one sword down to cut off the hollow's arm and the other to cut straight through the mask of the hollow. Ichigura reached the ground, slammed one sword into the concrete, and caught the falling older girl.

"Did you get hurt during the fight?" Ichigura asked. The girl just stared, obviously in shock. She reached her hand out and touched Ichigura's cheek.

"You are real…" The girl had a sweet sounding voice Ichigura really liked her voice.

"I am real. What is your name?" Ichigura asked her.

"I am Emily." She said.

"Emily. I like that name." Ichigura smiled.

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I am Ichigura." He said.

"What are you?" Emily asked.

"I am a soul reaper. I am different than you but I will explain that you in a short time. For now, you must sleep." Ichigura said. He made a sign on Emily's chest. Her vision started fading and Ichigura was getting blurry. Emily reached her hand out but she fell asleep before reaching Ichigura's face.


End file.
